Surveys
by RosieMary
Summary: Mulder and Scully both complete an Internet Survey that reveals certain things.


Disclaimer- All I own of the X-Files are the nine boxsets, I am making no profit for my work as Mulder and Scully belong only to each other.

Summary- Mulder and Scully discover their feelings from an internet survey.

Rating- PG

**SURVEYS**

The last thing Mulder did before he left the office was check his emails.

There were two in his inbox- both from Frohike.

The first one was a very interesting insight from a man who claims that aliens shot JFK.

Frohike had typed at the bottom"Watch Out For the Next issue"

The second one was a survey, taken from a joke website.

You filled it in, and posted it anonymously.

Mulder had nothing better to do that night, there were no good movies on TV, so he took the time to answer the questions honestly.

_Statistics_

_Name- Don't wish to say._

_Nickname- Spooky_

_Age- Don't wish to say._

_Employment- FBI Agent_

_Job description- Unveiling Government Conspiracies, searching for aliens, driving my partner crazy and generally being paranoid._

_height- 6"1_

_Hair Colour- Dark_

_Eye Colour- hazel_

_Favourites_

_Colour- err... Cerulean Blue. Very Calming._

_Food- Sunflower Seeds _

_Favourite dessert- Sweet Potato Pie_

_Favourite alcoholic drink- Orange and Vodka, on occasion although if the orange is actually monkey pee from an Erlenmeyer Flask, I'll pass._

_Favourite Ice-cream Flavour- As long as it's not Non-fat dreamsicle._

_Favourite Names- David and... Gillian. Not quite sure why._

_Favourite sports- Baseball, basketball._

_Favourite singer- Cher_

_Personal Stuff._

_First Crush- Judy Walsh_

_Current Crush- Scully_

_Have you ever been in Love- yes_

_Are you in Love right now, and if so who with- Scully_

_Most recurring dream/fantasy- Scully_

Mulder didn't know that it wasn't on a joke website for nothing. He wasn't even going to submit it, but when he filled in the last box, it sent itself. He didn't know that Frohike had picked who to send it to, he had filled it in, and all his answers were at that moment being forwarded to three people of Frohike's choice.

Frohike had chosen to send it to Byers and Langley, of course. And Scully. Just as a joke. Frohike had no idea that Mulder wouldn't see through it, and would tell the truth.

-

Scully was relaxing in her apartment, enjoying having some time to herself, when an electronic voice sounded from her computer sounded"You've Got Mail"

She clicked on it, and saw it was an automatic email, from Frohike.

_Do You want to know your friends Secrets?_

_This survey has been sent to them, and they have been tricked into forwarding their answers to you!_

Scully was about to click off, it was a sort of cruel joke, but she was intrigued, and first she scrolled down.

At one glance she could tell it was Mulder's.

As she read the first few answers, she smiled.

Some were funny, some were sweet, some were even obscure references to cases they had worked on in the past.

She then looked at the personal information section.

She gasped in shock.

Mulder thought about her like that?

He was in Love with her, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her?

_Is this true? _she couldn't help wondering, _Or am I on the receiving end of this sick joke? Did he really not know I'd get a copy?_

She wasn't sure what to do, so she sent her own set of answers back, to test him. She could always say she was joking, even though they really were her real feelings. It would hurt, but at least she'd know the truth.

-

Mulder was about to turn his computer off and go home, when a familiar beep told him he had received more email.

Two, in fact.

The first was, again, from Frohike. Mulder's heart sank as he read it.

To Byers and Langley? That was bad enough, yet he could handle it. But to Scully?

He was going to slaughter Frohike.

His heart sank even further when he saw who the second one was from.

How would she react? Pissed off, pleased, embarrassed, pleased, think it was funny... the list of possibilities went on for a while.

He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst.

He opened them, slowly, and was shocked to find a similar survey, Scully's this time.

_Statistics_

_Name- Dana Scully._

_Nickname- Starbuck, Mrs Spooky_

_Age- Don't wish to say._

_Employment- FBI Agent_

_Job description- Unveiling Government Conspiracies, searching for aliens, with my crazy partner while he drives me crazy._

_height- 5"3_

_Hair Colour- Red_

_Eye Colour- Blue_

_Favourites_

_Favourite Ice-cream Flavour- Non-fat dreamsicle._

_Favourite Names- I also like Gillian and David. And Piper..._

_Favourite sports- Running, I only recently held a baseball bat for the first time. That was an experience..._

_Favourite singer- Cher_

_Personal Stuff._

_First Crush- Mike Wills_

_Current Crush- Mulder_

_Have you ever been in Love- yes_

_Are you in Love right now, and if so who with- Mulder_

_Most recurring dream/fantasy- Mulder_

_Call Me._

Call Me, the email had said, and he was going to do better than that. He was going over there, he had to know if she was telling the truth, if she felt the same we he did.

Lately, there had been so many signs that she did. But for once, he needed what she needed. He needed proof.

-

Scully sat with her phone on her lap, praying for it to ring. But it never did.

Instead, there was a knock at the door.

She wore nothing except for a blue silk nightdress, that matched her eyes perfectly. But she didn't care.

"Can I come in, G-Woman" Mulder's voice called out.

She opened the chain, slowly, and let him in.

From the look on their faces they could both tell that the other hadn't been joking.

-

Mulder woke up the next morning, in Scully's bed, with her beside him.

_Maybe I won't kill Frohike after all. _thought Mulder. _After all, he'd probably die of jealousy if he knew where I am just now._

Scully was still asleep. he placed little kisses all over her body. She giggled. It was one of the first time Mulder had heard her laugh like that, it amazed him.

"Of all the ways you ever woke me up, that was the best." She informed him, returning the favour.

"Hey, Scully" said Mulder.

"Yeah" she asked.

"Do you think we should send Frohike a thank-you card"

She laughed. He laughed. And they were together.

**THE END**


End file.
